Frank Welker
Frank Welker is an American voice actor. ''DuckTales'' roles Welker provided the voices of Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Bubba Duck, Poe, Farley Foghorn, Megabyte Beagle, Poupon, Walter Cronduck, Vacation Van Honk and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. Together with Chuck McCann and Terence McGovern, he was the third most frequent appearing actor in the series, appearing in 56 of its 100 episodes, and he also provided the voice of Animals in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" and voiced Big Time, Baggy, Bubba and various minor characters in "DuckTales Remastered". DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Don't Give Up the Ship as Big Time Beagle *Three Ducks of the Condor as Mr. Changemaker *Send in the Clones as Big Time Beagle and Poe *Magica's Shadow War as Poe and Vacation Van Honk *The Money Vanishes as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Dinosaur Ducks as Caveducks of the Lost World *Top Duck as Big Time Beagle *The Curse of Castle McDuck as the Hound of Castle McDuck *Launchpad's Civil War as General Rhubarb's soldier #1 *Earth Quack as King Terra-firmian *Home Sweet Homer as the Sirens *Bermuda Triangle Tangle as Farley Foghorn *Scrooge's Pet as various Novaygians *A Drain on the Economy as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Aqua Ducks as Master Malek and Glubzilla *Working for Scales as Big Time Beagle *Merit-Time Adventure as Captain Mallard *Ducks of the West as J.R. Mooing *Raiders of the Lost Harp as Poe and the Minotaur *The Right Duck as Ronnie *Scroogerello as Big Time Beagle *Luck o' the Ducks as Fardaring *Jungle Duck as Prince Greydrake and Uncle Greydrake *Launchpad's First Crash as the Babutas *Dime Enough for Luck as the Maître d' *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Farley Foghorn and Carl Sagander *The Status Seekers as Bonaparte Beagle *Nothing to Fear as Commander Gander and the Talking Banana *All Ducks on Deck as the Phantom Blot Season 2 *Marking Time as Big Time Beagle and Bubba Duck *The Duck Who Would Be King as Bubba Duck *Bubba Trubba as Big Time Beagle and Bubba Duck *Ducks on the Lam as Big Time Beagle and Bubba Duck *Ali Bubba's Cave as Big Time Beagle and Bubba Duck *Liquid Assets as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Frozen Assets as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Full Metal Duck as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Megabyte Beagle and Country Twanging Toast Timer *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as Big Time Beagle and Megabyte Beagle *Money to Burn as Big Time Beagle and M.E.L. *Bubbeo & Juliet as Bubba Duck *The Good Muddahs as Bubba Duck *My Mother the Psychic as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Dough Ray Me as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Bubba's Big Brainstorm as Bubba Duck *A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Geralduck Rivera *Beaglemania as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Bubba Duck *Yuppy Ducks as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Bubba Duck *The Bride Wore Stripes as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *The Unbreakable Bin as Big Time Beagle and Baggy Beagle *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Bubba Duck *The Masked Mallard as Big Time Beagle and Lawrence Loudmouth Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp as Animals Season 3 *Ducky Mountain High as Bubba Duck and Bacon Beagle *Attack of the Metal Mites as Walter Cronduck *New Gizmo-Kids on the Block as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Walter Cronduck *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Poupon *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle and Poupon Video games *DuckTales Remastered as Bubba Duck, Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, King Terra-firmian and Dracula Duck Character gallery Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|Big Time Beagle (28 episodes + game) BaggyB TheMoneyVanishes3.png|Baggy Beagle (16 episodes + game) Bubba the Caveduck.jpg| Bubba Duck (12 episodes + game) Poe.jpg|Poe (3 episodes) Farley Foghorn 1987.jpg| Farley Foghorn (2 episodes) MegabyteB FullMetalDuck-0.png|Megabyte Beagle (2 episodes) Poupon.jpg|Poupon (2 episodes) Walter Cronduck.jpg|Walter Cronduck (2 episodes) Vacation Van Honk.jpg|Vacation Van Honk (2 episodes) King Terra-firmian.jpg|King Terra-firmian (1 episode + game) Mr. Changemaker.jpg|Mr. Changemaker (1 episode) Caveducks of the Lost World.jpg|Caveducks of the Lost World (1 episode) Hound of Castle McDuck.jpg|Hound of Castle McDuck (1 episode) General Rhubarb's soldiers Old.jpg|General Rhubarb's soldier #1 (1 episode) Sirens.jpg|The Sirens (1 episode) Master Malek.jpg|Master Malek (1 episode) Glubzilla.jpg|Glubzilla (1 episode) Captain Mallard.jpg|Captain Mallard (1 episode) J.R. Mooing.jpg|J.R. Mooing (1 episode) Minotaur.jpg|The Minotaur (1 episode) Ronnie.jpg|Ronnie (1 episode) Fardaring.jpg|Fardaring (1 episode) Prince Greydrake.jpg|Prince Greydrake (1 episode) Uncle Greydrake.jpg|Uncle Greydrake (1 episode) Babutas.jpg|The Babutas (1 episode) Carl Sagander.jpg|Carl Sagander (1 episode) Bonaparte Beagle.jpg|Bonaparte Beagle (1 episode) Commander Gander.jpg|Commander Gander (1 episode) Talking Banana.jpg|The Talking Banana (1 episode) Phantom Blot.jpg|The Phantom Blot (1 episode) M.E.L.jpg|M.E.L. (1 episode) Geralduck Rivera.jpg|Geralduck Rivera (1 episode) Lawrence Loudmouth.jpg|Lawrence Loudmouth (1 episode) BaconB DuckyMountainHigh.png|Bacon Beagle (1 episode) Draculaduck.jpg|Dracula Duck (game) Outside DuckTales Welker has voiced many animated characters, including Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo in the "Scooby-Doo" franchise and Megatron and Soundwave in the "Transformers" franchise. In 2016 he was awarded an Emmy Award for his lifetime achievement. External links *Frank Welker on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)